


I saw a shooting star and thought of you

by acciomarvls



Series: We made these memories for ourselves [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, I swear I can't write a fic without someone confessing their love, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, POV Isak Valtersen, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, make that, soft boyfriends, uh very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciomarvls/pseuds/acciomarvls
Summary: His eyes fluttered open, though they still felt lax. He vaguely registered the way his own face fell into a dopey grinned smile, his gaze too focused on staring into beautiful blue, which were dulled by the red lights. Belatedly, Isak noticed a flashing light illuminating Even’s face and it took him several more seconds to realise that the light was coming from him, his chest plate. He looked down to see a red light pulsing around the place he had been hit and then to Even’s gun that was still pointed at him.Even shot him.And now he’s walking away as if nothing happened. Isak feels his heart plummet along with his dignity.That sly fucker.*Or alternatively, a comfort fic for Isak's birthday where they go laser tagging :)
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: We made these memories for ourselves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797355
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	I saw a shooting star and thought of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a wip of something I started ages ago that I wanted to finish in time for Isak's birthday :)  
> This was originally written based off a prompt I found but I ended up adjusting the plot to revolve around Isak's birthday. As I first wrote this before lockdown, so this isn't exactly realistic in terms of what they'd be doing at this moment in time.  
> Again, this is unbetaed so I apologise if there are any grammar or spelling errors! I feel like I'm gonna be editing this a lot-
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (the prompt is in the notes at the end)

_ This is all Magnus’ fault, _ Isak decides. If it weren’t for him, Even would have never betrayed him like this.

~*~

The blonde boy had made an off-handed comment (seen as: complained for several minutes) about how they never hung out anymore since Isak and Even moved to Trondheim. 

" _Complete, utter lies_ ," Isak scoffed. They hung out every weekend when possible, which is quite often in Isak’s opinion. If he sees Jonas a little more often, Magnus didn’t need to know.

However, the reason Magnus brought it up, while they were all together at the bar across from his and Even’s apartment, was due to the fact that the boys hadn’t seen each other for two weeks prior. The justification for this extent of time was understandable.

_ Three weeks ago, Even was coming out of an abrupt (but mild) depressive episode and he still didn’t have the energy to be around people yet; Isak is typically the only exception. So, Isak stayed in as well, insisting that he didn’t feel like going out, despite Even’s half-hearted attempts ("If you really want me to go out and leave you here,  at least sound convincing, Ev"). _

_ They ended up watching one of Even’s favourite rom coms, his body splayed across the sofa. His head rested heavily in Isak’s lap, who was sweeping his hands gently through his long hair and into its usual quiffed style. He loves Even’s hair when he’s too lazy to style it, how it falls slightly over his eyes, indicating the need for a haircut. It makes him look incredibly soft and cuddly, so the minute he can that tends to be what Isak does.  _

_ At some point during the movie, Isak noticed that Even had drifted off to sleep after he glanced down at him. He continued the slow ministrations of his hands, eyes wondering in familiar awe over the ridges and lines of his beautiful face, before directing his attention back to the movie. Isak would never admit it to him, but it had become one of his favourites too.  _

_ The following day, Isak whined all morning about how stiff his back was from falling asleep on the sofa.  _

_ (It did earn him a back massage as peace offering. When Isak felt him kiss his shoulder blade afterwards, he knew it was Even’s silent way of saying ‘thank you for staying with me’.) _

_ Come Tuesday morning, Even was back to waking up before Isak and sneaking into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.  _

Isak knew they were planning something. They acted very suspicious after he came back from the toilet. 

It was his birthday in a week’s time, so the correlation looked pretty strong.

(“Narrator: he was unbeknownst to the consequences of betrayal that would come.” Isak! Stop breaking the fourth wall.)

~*~

“Laser tag?” His brows were furrowed in confusion, his eyes switched between Even’s face and the card with a drawing of five boys shooting red and green lights at each other. “This is what you and the guys have been planning all week?”

“Just over three weeks.” He corrected, shrugging his shoulders with an upturned lip. “It was Magnus’ idea.” 

_Of course it was_ ,  he thought with a scoff.

Even seemed to have picked up on the noise and he beamed. “It’s a little childish but that’s the  _ point._” He punctuated the last word with a wink (bwink as Isak calls it; Even winks with both eyes.)

Isak hummed in thought. “I used to play it with Jonas when we were younger.” There was a spontaneous bubble of laughter to his right and he angled his body towards Even more. A hand reached up to tuck an unruly curl behind his ear. 

“Oh, I know why.” Even held his tongue between his teeth, as if he was preventing the words from escaping. 

For a moment, Isak just squinted at him warily, before the realisation dawned on him. He opened his mouth to protest but only vague noises made their way out. Ducking his head to somewhat avoid Even’s gaze, he didn’t notice him leaning closer until he was right by his ear. 

“Two words. Star. Wars.”

Despite his slight embarrassment, he loved hearing Even’s laugh, especially once he could feel it rumbling from being pressed to his chest, so it wasn’t too bad.

~*~

The rest of Isak’s birthday seemed like a normal weekend. 

Even had brought them breakfast in bed that morning at 09:00. Then, he proceeded to wake his sleeping corpse by leisurely kissing every inch of skin the duvet didn’t cover, mumbling “happy birthday gorgeous” once he had reached his lips. 

They had scoffed down their breakfast, during which Even had to spoon-feed Isak eggs twice, because he was still too tired to function. He loves Even, but honestly 09:00 was not a reasonable hour to be woken on a weekend, he could’ve easily slept another hour, or three. 

After opening cards and presents from his friends in their living room, including the laser tag surprise, Isak wanted to drag them back to their bedroom. But the sneaky drittfyr managed to press his back against the bathroom door (thank fuck it was shut) before they made it there. 

With their hands still clasped together by their side, Even used his other to tilt his chin up and Isak’s breath hitched at the intensity of Even’s gaze. Gradually, he leant down till his lips brushed the tip of his ear. Isak had to will his often traitorous body from shivering at the featherlight feeling.

“Go take a shower," he purred. His voice dropped several octaves and it had Isak’s stomach in knots. 

“Join me.” 

Judging by the way Even’s entire expression dropped, he grinned deviously in his triumph at keeping his voice unaffected. He revelled in the way his pupils dilated so much, there was just a thin rim of ocean blue. 

Isak was suddenly feeling very much more awake.

He twisted his hand behind his back to open the door, so that he had a considerate amount of space to step out of his boxers, all the while, maintaining Even’s gaze. Then, Isak removed his (read: Even’s) shirt and took Even’s hand back in his, which appeared to snap him out of apparent trance.

“Coming?” He murmured breathily, crowding his space again; so much so that they were spoken directly against his lips.

The word made Even’s eyebrows shoot up, “Oh, I will.”

Their mouths crashed against the other’s in one swift movement, stepping into the bathroom in sync, as Even hastily slammed the door shut.

~*~

Even had a late morning class to attend, even though Isak tried to persuade him into staying with his most convincing tactic.

“We can just lie in bed and fuck all day.” His head hung a little bit over the edge of their bed, following Even with his eyes while he hurriedly threw a grey hoodie over his t-shirt. Probably Isak’s, judging by how it stopped short at his waist. 

(It still made his heart clench whenever Even wore his clothes.)

Said man was grabbing his wallet from on top of their clothes drawer, but he stopped mid-step to waggle his finger at Isak in what he supposed was his way of being firm. “No. Bad Isak." Isak pouted at that. "Baby, I’ve already missed last week’s class. As  _ incredibly _tempting as your suggestion is, so is my education.” He picked up his thick black coat, striding over to where Isak lay idly on his back, still pouting as he stared up at his towering boyfriend. 

“I’ll be two hours tops,” Even reasoned, crouching down till he was a couple of inches away from Isak’s face. “Then, I’m all yours, birthday boy.” He sealed it with a promising kiss. 

Isak kept his eyes shut once Even withdrew. “Fiiine, go.” A light sensation caressing his cheek made them reopen. 

The bed dipped under the weight of Even sitting down. “And don’t just be a lazy ass while I’m gone.” Fondly, stroking Isak’s eyebrows. “Go out for lunch with Eva, Is,” he suggested, glancing at his watch. “Shit, okay, I have to go.” 

He stood up and raised his brows at him briefly, before his face broke out into a smile: all crinkly and beautiful. Isak adores that smile. Adores his laughter lines.

As if drawn by their unspoken connection, Even bent down to capture Isak’s lips once more, at the same time Isak leaned forward. And then he was out the bedroom door.

“Jeg elsker deg.” 

It had been roughly fifteen minutes since Even had left, when Isak decided that he was bored. Reluctantly, he sat up to reach for his phone on the bedside table. 

ISAK: evaaa 

meet up for lunch?

Eva better be available to meet him on the day of his birth. He pouted at the three dots taunting him, as he awaited her reply. 

EVA: isaaak

selvfølgelig ;) give me a time & place

ISAK: kaffebrenneriet @ 11:30

EVA: i’ll beat you there ;P

He scoffed at that.  _ Please, _as if being ‘on time’ was in Eva’s vocabulary.

ISAK: ok bet

To Isak’s dismay, she did, which was entirely unfair because he had run there from the tram. Hopefully, the redhead wouldn’t take a bash at his dignity. 

As soon as he walked in, he could pinpoint the exact moment she saw him; her cheerful aura and beaming smile of radiance was so refreshing after all this time. 

“Gratulerer med dagen, Isak!” She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms completely around her tiny frame. 

He shot her an amused smirk, “Nice to know you’re still pocket-sized.” 

In return, he received an immediate thwack on the shoulder with an object, which he noticed afterwards was a neatly wrapped present.

“Drittfyr. I hope you choke on your words.” With total lack of seriousness, she stuck her tongue out at him as he took his seat opposite her. 

Isak propped his arms up, chin resting in his palms. “Love you too, Mohn.”

Within the following hour or so, they caught up on the happenings of the past two months since they last saw each other. The health insurance company she worked at were quite flexible in terms of location, so she was often sent here and there throughout the country. Her and Jonas’ have got an apartment in Kattem, which is only twenty minutes away from Trondheim. 

“I’d say ‘pay up’ because I clearly won that bet,” she grinned, a mischievous look in her eyes.  _ Of course, she’d remember. _ “But I’m feeling particularly empathetic, so I’ll spare you the trouble.” This caused a slight row deciding who gets to pay. 

(“I clearly said ‘bet’, Eva and  _ I _ invited you out.”

“Oh, for God’s sake Isak! Just think of it as birthday lunch on me.”

“Well, if that’s your excuse, then don’t people usually pay for others on their birthday?”

“Isak Valtersen. I will hit you.”)

When they left the café, Eva had a delighted, impish smile on her face. Despite Isak’s huff and exaggerated eye roll, he stepped into her goodbye hug (more like squeeze).

As he waved at her from the closed door of the tram, Isak checked his phone quickly for the time.  _ 12:44 _

He smiled. Even would be done by now.

~*~

There was a delicious smell that wafted in from the kitchen as soon as Isak stepped foot into their apartment. Quietly, he shut the door behind him, hoping it couldn’t be heard above the beat of some pop song that thrummed in the air. He padded silently with the aid of his socks. 

The sight before his eyes had him smiling in a mix of amusement and adoration, watching his boyfriend bop his head as he washed something in the sink. 

Even let out a yelp when he finally turned around and almost dropped the tray of potatoes on the floor. “Shit, Isak.” He laughed, placing them into the oven. 

Isak continued to watch him from the doorway as Even turned the controls for the oven. Slowly, he shuffled across the wooden floor to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, breathing in the familiar scent that screamed  _ Even._

“Whotcha makin’?” He murmured. 

Even shifted in his arms till he was leaning against the counter, pulling Isak more comfortably between his legs. 

“Hasselback potatoes.” An American twang sounding on the last word, as it did whenever he spoke in English.

Isak readjusted his arms so they were clasped around the back of Even’s neck. Absentmindedly, Even ran his hands up and down Isak’s back before they settled loosely on his hips. “Haven’t had lunch yet.” His stomach grumbled in response. 

They both chuckled, Even resting his forehead to Isak’s with a gentle touch.  


The brilliant blue of Even’s eyes matched the colour of the sky, now that the clouds had cleared. Isak watched them flicker down briefly before fluttering shut, as he connected their lips in a slow kiss. He could feel Even’s thumbs tracing the dimples in his back, beneath his shirt; the contact of skin on skin prompting a full-bodied shiver. The weight of Even’s hands slid further south to settle on his jean-clad ass. This spurred him on to run his tongue fervently along Even’s bottom lip, earning him a squeeze that pressed their hips together more forcefully. The added friction elicited a stifled moan from Isak, which was muffled by Even’s persistent mouth. 

Every little action had them groaning and gasping into each other’s mouths, willing themselves to be closer to the other.

A high-pitched cry sounded from the oven, the startling noise making Isak bite down on Even’s lip a little too harshly. He quickly detached himself from Even’s embrace and hurried to turn off the oven. Even removed the tray using oven gloves and placed it on the counter beside the stove.

"At least they’re not burnt." He flashed Isak a quick grin, but then his face scrunched up all of a sudden at the stinging sensation in his lip.

A shot of guilt surged through Isak, swiftly ripping off a paper towel from the roll by the sink and wet it for a brief second under the tap. He wrapped his hand around Even’s wrist to prevent him from touching it. Carefully, he dabbed the light trail of blood, holding Even’s cheek to angle his face downwards. Even only somewhat flinched at the coldness, which had Isak wincing back apologetically.

After applying some cream to stop the bleeding, Isak kissed the side of his mouth that wasn’t hurt.

"Thank you, Dr. Valtersen," Even teased with a playful wink.

Isak rolled his eyes, but he knew his cheeks were probably taking on a pinkish tint if Even’s half-smirk was anything to go by. He almost got whiplash from how suddenly his boyfriend’s expression changed, as some upbeat, cheesy pop song played through the speaker; eyebrows shot up, rather amusingly high.

“This song, though.” With eyes that seemed to shine in utter delight, he leaned over to turn up the volume.

“Huh?”

A dumbfounded expression washed over him, as his mind had a déjà vu moment to all that time ago in the Kollektiv kitchen. In his bewilderment, he continued to stare at Even, who was clapping his hands at each beat of the song and slowly sidestepping back towards him.

In the next moment, he was intertwining their fingers together and Isak allowed his arms to be moved in circular motion to Even’s. He didn’t even register the change in movement until his back was suddenly in contact with Even’s chest; his arms were arranged in a way that essentially trapped his body against Even’s, but not uncomfortably.

A shiver ran down Isak’s spine the second Even’s voice resonated in his ear like a husky lullaby,

“Baby, I’m yours.”

If Even had not been holding Isak so firmly in his embrace as they swayed back and forth, he was 110% positive that his knees would have given out by now.

Even’s normal voice is nothing short of deep and effortlessly sexy, which _did_ have Isak’s brain go to mush back when they first met. (It also had his heart racing uncontrollably but at the time he was still too far in the closet to fully register what it meant.)

Anyway, his singing voice is a _whole_ other level. Okay, truth be told, Even has little to no tune and is very limited to his low octave. But usually when it had a softer volume, it sounded close to perfect when sung directly against the sensitive shell of Isak’s ear. To be honest, Even could have been murmuring their shopping list in that tone and it would still have the same affect on him; wanting to spontaneously combust out of sexual frustration.

Isak was struck out of his thoughts when Even decided to manoeuvre their position and spun him out of his grasp, as gracefully as he could with Isak’s mild foot coordination. He was whirled back into Even’s arms, who caught his other hand swiftly in his; his chest colliding abruptly against Even’s. Their faces were mere inches apart and the hand that wasn’t holding Isak’s was curled possessively around his waist.

The action was a stark contrast to the lyrics that continued to drip from Even’s lips in a low husk, sounding fairly similar to the love declarations Even normally whispered to Isak in the dead of night.

His eyes alternated between flickering down to watch Even’s lips as he sung and staring into ocean eyes that had him feeling lightheaded at the intensity. Isak’s eyelids fell shut when the feeling became too much. He buried his face into the crook of Even’s neck, indulging his other senses, while Even murmured the words against his forehead. Isak hummed vaguely, rubbing his nose against Even’s pulse-point. His lips soon replaced his nose, to press open-mouthed kisses languidly trailing down to the pale stretch of skin not covered by the t-shirt he wore.

Even yelped when Isak nicked at the skin there, which turned into a soft groan, as he soothed it with the wet, warmth of his tongue.

A hand tangled its way into his curls and gave a slight tug in an attempt to stop his mouth from sucking at Even’s neck, already mottled with a red tinge under his ministrations. Isak let out a breathy moan, pushing back into the warm hand that now rested on his lower back.

“ _Isak._ ” He couldn’t help the whine that escaped him at the warning tone. Isak gave a final lick across the no-longer-pale skin, before resting his head against Even’s shoulder, willing his heart and his lower body to calm down.

“'m sorry ‘bout y'lip," Isak mumbled against his skin; hands playing with the hair that curled at the back of Even’s neck, as the song faded out. He could feel the vibrations of Even’s chuckle in response.

"Don’t worry about it, Is."

They stayed in that position, swaying absentmindedly in the middle of their kitchen to nothing in particular, just enjoying the comforting warmth of each other’s presence.

"Do you think those potatoes have sufficiently cooled down?" Isak perked up against Even’s shirt, shifting his stance to peer at the tray from over his shoulder.

Even reached out and prodded a potato. "A little on the cold side but still looks edible."

Resignedly, Isak disentangled their embrace, tilting Even’s chin down to kiss him soundly on the mouth. “I’ll leave you to eat, then.”

The pitiful noise of confusion caused him to stop in his tracks on his way out of the kitchen and turning on his heel, he saw the adorably confused expression to go with it.

“Where are you going?” Even did look rather put out at Isak’s sudden departure. God, it was kind of frustrating how he can be unbelievably hot one second and an endearing, soft ray of sunshine the next. However, it did nothing to sway Isak’s current predicament.

“I’m going to have a lie down before we leave.” It was a blatant lie on his side, but he wasn’t sure if Even would push for the truth or leave it. The raised eyebrow told him just as much that Even knew he was lying. He watched as his gaze dragged down his body slowly (deliberately), before blue met green again, now with a mischievous smirk thrown into the mix.

“I did say I’m all yours after class, didn’t I?” He stabbed a fork into a potato, as Isak stood frozen on the spot. Even glanced at the clock, “We have an hour till we have to be there. Start now and we’ll be able to shower before we head out.”

Isak had never left the room faster.

~*~

Isak had barely managed to dodge another laser from an eleven year old girl (of all people), who seemed pretty adamant on targeting Isak for some bizarre, unbeknownst reason. Ok, so he had an _inkling_ that he shot her brother earlier...

He snuck stealthily behind a sheltered wall near his base, sighing in relief at being hidden away from the imminent line of fire.

Barely having time to catch his breath, his back suddenly collided with the wall and before he had the chance to wonder what the fuck was happening, a mouth was pressed firmly against his. Despite all the breath he was sure had left his lungs upon the impact of being slammed into a wall, he didn’t _dare_ break away from the literal breath-taking kiss he was being subjected to, reciprocating instinctively at the familiarity. A hint of tongue peaked out and started to trace his bottom lip; the feeling had him gasping out air he didn’t even know he still had. He moaned instinctively, as it licked further into his mouth, running along his teeth and then the cupid bow of his lips. Isak felt like he was loosing his mind over this one kiss. He gasped forcefully when their lips finally separated, feeling a little lightheaded.

His eyes fluttered open, though they still felt lax. He vaguely registered the way his own face fell into a dopey grinned smile, his gaze too focused on staring into beautiful blue, which were dulled by the red lights. Belatedly, Isak noticed a flashing light illuminating Even’s face and it took him several more seconds to realise that the light was coming from him, his chest plate. He looked down to see a red light pulsing around the place he had been hit and then to Even’s gun that was still pointed at him.

Even shot him.

And now he’s walking away as if nothing happened. Isak feels his heart plummet along with his dignity.

That sly fucker.

~*~

They’re sitting in the quaint Italian restaurant near the train station, waiting for their pizzas to arrive. Despite them all being here as a group, he has been blatantly ignoring Even, who is on the other side of Jonas.

When Jonas gets up to go to the bathroom, Even slides into his seat.

“Isak, don’t you think you’re being a bit…unreasonable.”

As much as he wants to persevere with his stubborn ignorance, it's really hard staying mad at Even. Besides, the retort is on the tip of his tongue and he's had a pint of beer (or two) already, so his brain-to-mouth filter is somewhat failing. “Sorry, what was that? I don’t speak traitor.”

“C’mon, baby, it was just a bit of fun.” Even reached out his hand.

Isak glowers at the outstretched hand, reluctantly glancing up at the face that held such a sincere expression, pleading him. He lets out an exasperated huff, knowing his resolve has been beaten by that look.

Even pulls him into the warmth of his arms and Isak relaxes into the hug, despite the uncomfortable angle. “Don’t think you got off this easy.” There _is_ a warning lilt in his tone but Even just presses a kiss atop of Isak’s curls, probably smirking too, the stupid drittfyr.

“Sure, baby.”

~*~

They’re still relatively buzzed by the time they reach their apartment, but the cool air on the walk back has sobered them up nicely. Responsible drinking on a Sunday night is not something Isak thought he’d be doing. Well, not for another 30 odd years, at least.

Isak kicks off his shoes, throwing them haphazardly in the direction of the shoe rack. He shuts their apartment door with a soft click, while Even slumps down onto the couch. When Isak enters the room not long after, a wave of emotion washes over him at the sight of Even; head resting on the back of the couch - _their_ couch - with his eyes shut.

He lets out a prolonged sigh that sounds far too loud in the quiet of their living room. Several long strides later and he’s bracketing his thighs on either side of Even’s legs, hearing the expected ‘oompf’ from his boyfriend, as he instinctively jolts back up. Now with better access, Isak wounds both arms tightly around his neck. Like clockwork, Even envelops his arms across the younger man’s back, sweeping his hands underneath Isak’s shirt to draw slow circular motions with his thumbs.

They stay like this for a while or so, a comfortable silence settling around them, as they breathe each other in, till Isak eases his grip. He splays his fingers across the back of Even’s neck and steadies the other on his shoulder, unable to part with the warmth of Even’s body. He leans back slightly into Even’s hold to search the familiarity of his features. Carding his fingers through the hair that curl at Even’s nape, Isak is prompted with the thought that he is in dire need of a haircut soon.

He slides his other hand up and across Even’s shoulder, bringing both hands up to cup his face below his jaw. Absentmindedly, he strokes the dips just behind Even’s earlobes to somewhat distract them both. He clears his throat; to stall for a second longer or to enable himself to speak eloquently, the motive is unclear. Even gives him a weak but encouraging smile, a silent understanding to listen to whatever Isak has to say. _God_ , Isak appreciates him so much.

“Even, I love you.” His tries to muster all the determination he can into those four words.

“I know you do, Is.” Even’s tone is sincere, but the hint of confusion bore obvious to Isak.

"I can’t remember the last time I celebrated a happy birthday with my family," he murmurs, more to himself than purposefully out loud. "Excluding recent years, obviously."

He chuckles, aiming for lighthearted, but misses by a mile wide. The reassuring feeling of Even’s thumbs rubbing in drawled circles on his skin, brings him back to the present. Even flashes him another smile of encouragement, so he inhales slowly and continues.

"My childhood as a whole, was a mess. It was fucked up, Even. My relationship with my parents was so complicated. It’s not my Mum’s fault, I know it wasn’t in her control sometimes. It just made my childhood much different to most kids. And yet, despite it, there are moments where I just look at you and think, wow. I must’ve done something right in my life to deserve you." Even gives his hand a light squeeze and he’s not quite sure when their hands ended up intertwined, but he returns the comforting gesture anyway.

"I know I don’t tell you often enough, just how much you loving me and being in life means to me, because I _know_ you, Even. You think the same about me.” His tone is exasperated, but he sees the flash of guilt on that gorgeous face; at the truth in his words, at feeling vulnerable. _It’s okay, Evy,_ Isak wishes he could telepathically communicate his thoughts. _I’ll be vulnerable too._

He softens his words, just like his touch. "But I’m going to remind you, right now. Okay, baby? Let me say this."

He feels more than witnesses the slight nod of Even’s head, so he does. He speaks.

"I wasn’t living before; I was surviving. I hid who I was because I hated having another thing in my life that made me different from most people so I tried to get through life and keep that part suppressed. Then I met you, and that changed. These past three and a half years with you, I’ve been more myself than the previous sixteen. I love who I am with you by my side. You make me feel whole and I’m so happy. You make me _so_ truly happy, Even. I never thought I’d get to experience that feeling again. You are my happiness. I love you, I’m _in_ love with you, in every universe.”

Isak’s voice cracks towards the end and he could feel the tears threatening to spill over. He swallows briefly, watching, as Even’s eyes flicker down to the way his Adam’s apple moved.

"I need you to fully understand from my perspective, how much better my life is because you’re in it. I want you to try remember that when you fall into a depressive episode. I may be a grumpy, angsty little shit half the time, but there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, Even Bech Næsheim. You have my heart, my body and my soul.”

The truth and power the words hold cause a tear to slip from the corner of Even’s left eye, which Isak leans forward to kiss away.

By the time both of their crying has subsided, Even cups Isak's face in both hands, a watery smile plastered on his face, as if he can't help it. "You're my everything, Isak Valtersen."

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't guess from this mess of a fic, the prompt was:  
> "Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away."
> 
> Also, the song that Even sung in the kitchen scene is an Arctic Monkeys cover of "Baby I'm Yours".  
> *  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave any questions or thoughts, they're much appreciated! <33


End file.
